


Save Me

by Littlelily80



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Possible Character Death, Protective Kelly Severide, Protective Wallace Boden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: When a member of the 51 disappears without a trace, will they really have more than 48 hours to find him? Before it's really too late?(Season 8 Spoilers)
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 82
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430017) by [Littlelily80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80). 



> This is my first fanfic written in english and I'm sorry for any mistakes I might make, I'm not totally fluent in the language and it took me some time to make it coherent enough.  
> Please don't shoot me down if you don't like it.  
> Some fanfics take longer to write than others, and then others are the ones that come to us when we can't sleep and we think about it before we realize that it could be a short fanfic. It's one of them and won't make more than 15 chapters, that's for sure !  
> This is the title of a song written by Brian May who played in the band Queen !! I think that the lyrics are adapted to the fanfic !!  
> Don't blame me if you see names you don't want to see again but it's important for the fanfic and it's more coherent ! This fanfic is Brettsey, if you don't like this ship, go on your way !!  
> One more thing, I don't know enough about the Chicago P.D. series and it's possible that some things are very badly written so don't blame me !  
> Just one more thing, leave some kudos and comments if you like it !! It's a great pleasure for the author and it's his only compensation !!  
> Enjoy !!

She glanced over her head, a small skylight was just above her. The young woman was looking all around her, there wasn't much that could have helped her get out of there.  
A wooden box was not too far from her but it seemed not strong enough for her to climb on. Sylvie was in danger of breaking her face so much that she looked old.  
The young woman couldn't see how she was going to get out of it. She seemed to be permanently stuck here and no one could help her. She didn't even have her cell phone on her, it had been ripped out of her hands the first minute she got into the car.  
It must certainly have been in small pieces scattered around the 4 corners of the street where she had been kidnapped.  
Sylvie didn't understand why she was here.  
She was just a simple girl from deep in Indiana. Maybe the sky wasn't in her favor right now for different reasons.  
The paramedic tried to hold back and not knock on the iron door, but she wanted to get out alive, life was too short not to try to get out.  
Sylvie decided to make as much noise as she could with a punch on the same door, it seemed impossible to open it from the inside, even a simple safety pin couldn't make it jump.  
The ambulance driver definitely did not have the looks, let alone the ability, of a James Bond Girl, she was just a simple ambulance driver in the Chicago City Department.  
The small skylight on the door had opened as a result of the young woman's punches.  
Her jailer seemed to be a man who did not speak where little, she had had the bitter experience of it since the beginning of her captivity.  
This man did not resemble a man like Matt or like any man in the barracks of 51.  
\- What can I do for you? Ask him.  
\- Finally you made a sentence that lasted more than three months.  
He wanted to close but Sylvie had prevented him by placing a small piece of wood that wouldn't allow him to attack a big guy like this one.  
\- I'm sorry for my double humor, do you have something to eat and drink? I don't know how long I've been here and I'm hungry.  
He showed her his stick that was blocking the skylight and she decided to take it off to show him that she was going to cooperate with him.  
Half an hour later, he had closed the door and opened it again to bring her something that looked like food. He gave her a small bottle of water and a sandwich that must have had quite a few calories.  
\- A sandwich with turkey and mayonnaise is not my favourite.  
\- You'll have to make do with it.  
\- Thank you anyway," the young woman said.  
The skylight closed, leaving her with just what she had in her hands. The sky above her was beginning to get seriously threatening, she could notice some lightning that had appeared in the sky.  
Brett had never liked thunderstorms and hadn't since she was a kid. Lightning and thunder had always startled her.  
She had already started her sandwich even though she didn't like the composition inside.  
The young woman mentally calculated the number of days since her captivity here, it must have been no more than 48 hours since she was held captive or the other way around.  
Sylvie didn't know very well anymore, in fact, she hadn't even counted.  
It wasn't the first time she had been held captive by another man, but the second time, in fact.  
The first time, she hadn't been alone, Mills had been with her, they had been able to support each other and had come out of it almost unscathed, there, she didn't know what was going to happen to her in the next few hours or even in the next few days.  
Maybe there was still a chance that the members of the 51, who were a big family, and they didn't leave anyone behind no matter what anyone said.  
If the young woman would rely on her watch, it was only eight in the morning and they would certainly have to get together for another shift all together.  
\- They must certainly be at work at this hour.  
The young lady was thinking about the members of the 51 and especially a handsome blond and captain in particular.

****

Casey glanced to the right and then to the left, the whole team was almost together.

\- Is everyone there? Kelly asked him.  
\- I think all we need now is Brett.

Boden had just entered the conference room, he looked around. Foster was there, the latter had just returned from her little weekend in the mountains, she hadn't even gone back to the apartment and had come straight to the barracks.  
Brett would certainly arrive, it was not like the young woman to arrive late and especially for a new shift.  
Emily shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know what was going on.  
Just before the meeting started, Stella took her cell phone and dialed her best friend's number, it went straight to voicemail.  
\- Weird, I'm getting her voicemail, boss.  
\- She's probably in her car and she'll be here any moment, we'll start without her. Stella, you'll let her know what's said at the briefing.  
\- No worries, chief.  
The battalion commander put his notes on the desk and started talking.  
Casey felt his heart miss a beat, it wasn't like Sylvie to miss the beginning of a shift, he hoped nothing had happened to the young woman.

****  
Sylvie lay in her bed in the corner just to her right. A simple blanket over her and a simple duffel bag that was terribly dirty.  
She put her jacket over it and put her head on it.  
The ambulance driver had slept just over 3 hours a night since she had arrived here and fatigue had overwhelmed her.  
Sylvie had fallen asleep hoping the worst was right behind her.

****  
Matt hadn't stopped thinking about her since they came out of the briefing room. Kelly had seen him leave, get some distance from the others and himself.  
The lieutenant knew how much he had been fond of the young woman for some time.  
Casey had had to cut the conversation, he too had just been rejected on the young woman's mailbox...  
This day which had started well for the 51st would certainly darken in the few hours that would come.

****  
The young woman had risen from her cot, a rather crude noise had woken her up. Someone was burping.  
There were two men in front of them, one seemed taller than the one she had met, he had a pistol in the palm of his hand. Sylvie didn't know what kind of weapon he was carrying, she didn't want to know.  
The young woman was against the carrying of weapons even though it was enshrined in the American constitution.  
\- What do you want?" she asked.  
\- Move  
\- No, I'm not moving until I know what you're going to do with me.  
\- Move  
\- The man who carried the gun on his belt decided to give him a huge slap. He was restrained by his companion.  
\- Didn't anyone ever tell you never to lay a hand on a woman?  
\- No, my mother never taught me that.  
The two of them were laughing, because she had learned that they were brothers, but you couldn't see it at all.  
\- Both of you, stop. That's a nice name, Steve.  
The taller of the two gave the younger one a blow, he walked over to the young woman and violently grabbed her arm.  
The young woman sensed that the second man was not the type to hit a woman, he still carried a gun on his belt, but he wasn't going to use it.  
\- Miss?  
Brett turned to the man who was talking to him.  
\- Call me Sylvie.  
The man was hesitating, because his older brother Bart had told him not to call the hostages by their first names.  
\- What's your name?  
\- Steve  
\- That's a nice name, Steve.  
The taller of the two gave the younger one a blow, he walked towards Sylvie to take her arm again and twist it.  
\- Gently, you're hurting me, answered the young woman.  
\- You don't know who you're dealing with.  
\- Neither do you, obviously, I have many friends in Chicago and they're going to come looking for me.  
The bigger of the two laughed again. Sylvie thought they were both amazing. They complemented each other in certain ways.  
\- What are you laughing at?  
\- Sylvie, you seem to be, so pathetic as if the whole world is looking for you, but the truth is, no one is waiting for you, you don't even have a fiancé waiting for you.  
\- What do you know about that?  
The eldest decided to take it by the hair.  
\- Now that's enough, you're going to follow me without making a fuss, otherwise we'll find you spoon-fed to Lake Michigan.  
Sylvie could see that the man wasn't kidding with her. She felt his head hit a wall and collapsed unconscious.  
Obviously, someone was very angry at her for locking her up like that.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a member of the 51 disappears without a trace, will they really have more than 48 hours to find him? Before it's really too late?
> 
> (Season 8 Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos, you can't imagine how nice it is to know people are reading your fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy the rest and again sorry for the mistake !!

Matt really wasn't in his right mind today, the calls had come and gone at breakneck speed and he had done the best he could.  
His heart and mind were still focused on the young woman.  
She had an important place in the firehouse and in the firefighter's heart, both of which had grown closer and closer over the past few weeks and not seeing her today seemed to upset him as much as possible.  
After almost 1 p.m. Boden had also tried to call her back, but without success, he had again fallen on the answering machine like a good part of the team.  
Everyone was trying to reason with Casey who was beginning to envision some catastrophic scenarios for the young woman.  
Kelly knew that it was the good moment to propose this kind of things to him, a cigar break was necessary, he decided to go to his cloakroom, the lieutenant of the rescue 3 took out two big cigars which he deposited in his trouser pocket and went out to find him in front of the two trucks.  
\- Hello!  
The latter nodded his head, he had his mobile phone in his ear and kept trying to reach the young woman but so far he had only managed to get her answering machine and nothing more.  
\- Still nothing? Kelly nodded.  
\- No, it's like she's decided to cut herself off from the world.  
\- Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her as soon as we finish the shift. '  
Kelly took the two cigars out of her pants pocket and gave one to her friend, Casey didn't want to take part in the ritual he was so fond of and they had been doing for years.  
\- I'm sorry, but I'm out, Kelly.  
\- I know, I thought you might change your mind, but I can see you're pretty worried about it.  
\- It's just that, um...  
\- Just what? You know you can tell me anything, Casey.  
\- Nothing. Forget it.  
\- I'm sure she's just sick and forgot to tell the chief and had to call him back in the meantime.  
\- I hope you're telling the truth, Kelly, because I care about her.  
It seemed like Kelly heard him and he wasn't deaf.  
\- I figured there was something going on between you, the looks and the affectionate looks.  
\- Stop being serious for once in your life.  
\- But I am, and I'm no fool.  
Casey looked his best friend straight in the eye, was he laughing at him or was he serious? The captain was having a hard time figuring that out.  
\- This happened recently?  
The captain elbowed him in the shoulder.  
\- I'm not kidding, Casey.  
\- Let's just say she's taken up a lot of space in my life in the last while and that's going to change in the next few days, if anything happens to her, I don't know what I'd do.  
\- I understand how you must feel, it's the same with Stella, she gives me a strength that I didn't see before.  
Casey had smiled at his best friend's remark, he had the merit of having stopped laughing for at least a good 15 minutes and seemed at least serious until next time.  
\- Maybe she was the one for you?  
\- Maybe she was...  
\- When are you going to decide to tell her?  
\- I don't know yet, I'm hesitating, I'm afraid of losing her if I ever tell her how I feel, I like what's going on between us right now but if we go any further she & I might end up badly.  
\- Or it might never start between you, you have to go for it, she's certainly the woman you've been waiting for a little while.  
The alarm had just sounded, the three trucks were called to the scene of a disaster. Casey decided to throw the folding chairs to the side of the barracks and go to his truck to his assigned place.

**  
Sylvie looked at the ceiling, it seemed to be much higher than the previous building. This time there was no window or skylight, and if she piled those boxes against each other, she couldn't even climb over it, it was too high for her and even in height, she had no chance of getting out of there.  
This time, she noticed that the room she was using as a cell was much bigger than the previous one.  
The ambulance driver felt a trail of dried blood running down her face. She had confirmation of this when she was able to see herself in the mirror in front of her. It was quite small, but she could see herself reflected in it.  
Her jacket when she had disappeared, it had certainly remained in the other warehouse, Sylvie was wearing only the long sleeved shirt of the Chicago city department. It wasn't warm enough this time of year, especially since it was getting cooler outside.  
\- Sylvie, are you okay? Asked for a little voice.  
The paramedic recognized it as Steve's, Brad's younger brother.  
\- I'm fine, thank you.  
There was a hatch under the door, the young woman hadn't even thought of rushing in, it was too small for an adult her size and for a child, it was just.  
She opened to let in another sandwich this time accompanied by a packet of chips and a small bottle of lemonade.  
\- Thank you, Steve.  
\- You're welcome, you know my big brother, he's not a bad guy, it's just that there's someone giving him orders and we just have to follow them.  
\- Why me Steve and not someone else?  
\- I don't know everything, Sylvie, my brother thinks I'm a total jerk.  
\- I'm sure you're an extremely nice person, Steve.  
The young woman was beginning to understand a little bit what was going to happen, the two brothers were in no way the sponsors, they were just the employees who were just following orders and nothing more.  
With any luck, maybe Sylvie had a chance to run away and join Matt in the 51.  
Thinking of him, the young woman felt a few butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

**  
Casey and the members of the barracks had just arrived at the site, it was an abandoned building, out of town.  
The building was on the verge of collapsing but for once, and there seemed to be no casualties, another team had gone in first and called for reinforcements so much so that the building was large, Battalion Commander Scott Michaels was the first to come out of there, he had in his hands a jacket that Casey knew well.  
His heart missed a beat but he had not let any emotion pass through it, they were in intervention and he was not to let anything show in front of his men.  
\- I'm sorry I made you come all the way out here but it was getting harder and harder until you arrived but we just turned it off.  
Boden will be the hand of his colleague and friend.  
\- Don't worry, Scott, where'd you find him? Ask him.  
\- The jacket? Just in a small room in the back, but we were able to verify no one was in the building.  
Casey took a closer look at the jacket, it looked like it was half-burnt and in the trash. Casey's adrenaline was getting seriously high and he had to get out of the way, but Boden had ordered his men to check the integrity of the building, as he did at every disaster end.  
Kelly who had noticed that her friend was not too well had brought him a small bottle of water which he did not refuse.  
\- What's going on ? Everything all right, Casey?  
\- Yeah, I just wasn't feeling too well.  
Kelly looked at the jacket next to the two battalion commanders, which indicated to the lieutenant of Rescue 3 that it belonged to a paramedic. The latter made the connection between Sylvie's disappearance since the beginning of the day and this same jacket.  
\- Matt, that doesn't mean it's Sylvie's jacket.  
\- I know, but don't you think it's strange that a jacket that belongs to the department ends up in a building outside of town?  
\- I know, but it's probably someone who picked it up when one of our guys was in surgery and a homeless guy picked it up for himself.  
\- But I feel like something really happened to him.  
\- Listen, tonight after the shift, we're gonna go over to her apartment and make sure she's okay, all right? I know you care about her more than anything, that's why I'm offering you this as a deal.  
\- If you want, you probably have other things to do after the shift?  
\- Not much, Stella's working late tonight and I don't really want to be at Molly's tonight, I'm really worried about you, Casey.  
\- I'm sorry and I'm well aware of that.

The rest of the shift went pretty smoothly, the whole team went home after what seemed like a bad shift. Boden hadn't received a phone call from Sylvie warning the chief that she would be absent and Casey kept getting the young woman's voice mail. His sixth sense told him that something had happened to her.  
Foster being when she returned to the apartment she shared with Sylvie, Cruz when he had just joined his wife in their new apartment. For a new life.  
Something was bothering the young woman when she had entered the apartment, she had just taken out her key ring and noticed that the door was slightly ajar or it was her imagination.  
No, her imagination had not played any tricks on her, not even with the tired guard. Someone had certainly broken in.  
Foster decided to take her mobile phone and in the other hand her little pepper spray to protect herself from possible assailants.  
The young woman opened the door on the fly and found an unnamed brothel in the living/dining room of her apartment.  
The coffee table was broken in half, glass was strewn across the floor. Something caught the young woman's attention even more, there was a small pool of blood on the floor, it was certainly dry by now.  
Foster knew that something had been brewing in the apartment and she certainly didn't want to know. She also knew that she had left Sylvie alone after the last stressful shift and that she hoped she was okay.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a member of the 51 disappears without a trace, will they really have more than 48 hours to find him? Before it's really too late?
> 
> (Season 8 Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it, this is the third chapter, this time we focus only on Casey and how he's going to feel after this, hopefully I'll make sure the next chapter is online in the next few days so you don't have to wait.  
> Anyway thanks for those who put kudos and comments, it's really nice.  
> if you want a song to accompany the fanfic, I suggest you listen Sia-Big Girls Cry

Brett's teammate decided to call 911, their apartment had been ransacked and there was still a blood trail on the floor and no way to reach Sylvie since this morning, it's a lot of concern, especially for the members of the barracks.  
The young woman had decided to hide what had just happened in her apartment, Casey was more affected than anyone else, he cared about the young woman more than anything else. Both of them had just gone through some pretty tough times separately. Sylvie had lost her birth mother and Casey seemed like a different person for a while.  
She had just gotten off the phone with the City of Chicago emergency number and they decided to send two members of Voight's brigade who were best suited to handle this type of case at the young woman's home.  
Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton, whom Foster knew well, had been assigned to the current case. They arrived at the same time as an ambulance from the Chicago City Emergency Department.  
Jay was the first to enter the apartment and saw the mess in the living/dining room. He had seen crime scenes while working for the department but never with as much mess as now. It looked like a burglary but it wasn't, it seemed like nothing was missing from the apartment.  
Foster had taken the trouble to call his battalion commander to warn him of this rather traumatic event. The battalion commander had just arrived in front of the young woman's house and had noticed Jay and his teammate. She was in no condition to be alone with the cops even though she knew them.  
\- Emily Foster? Jay said.  
She was looking in her purse for a tissue she had barely used.  
\- It's me," replied the paramedic at 51.  
A rather imposing arm had just surrounded her as if protecting her from what was about to happen, it was her battalion commander who had just arrived to her rescue.  
The family at 51 was really a big family, thought Jay.

Boden looked at the two police officers and turned to face a giant mess in the two young women's apartment.  
A few police officers were inspecting the premises, wearing white overalls and noting what they could find as a fingerprint of where people might be on the young women's belongings.  
Foster was undergoing an interrogation, which was what happened when he broke into a dwelling and was standard procedure.  
\- Halsted, what's going on?" asked Chief Boden.  
Boden gave Jay his hand, the man was a good person and he had full confidence in himself and his teammate.  
\- Chief, nice to see you again, but not under these conditions.  
\- Me too, can you tell me more? Why is Foster being questioned?  
\- It's only the procedure that's being applied but nothing more. She is not accused of anything.  
-Yet I have the impression that you are accusing me of something?  
\- No, don't worry, that's not the case. Chief, I would have to talk to you in more detail.  
\- Foster is part of the family and she needs to know too.  
\- It seems that someone you know well has gone missing.  
\- Who is it?  
Boden's heart had jumped out of his chest, the young cop didn't need to tell him any more, he already knew it in his heart.  
\- It's Brett who lives with Foster.  
He hadn't expected this to happen, Foster's apartment was also Brett's apartment.  
He wanted confirmation from the young woman.  
\- Is Brett living with you? he asked the young woman.  
She shook her head to say yes, the battalion commander was getting his act together, it couldn't be one of his employees.  
\- It's Sylvie Brett who lives there, he had rehearsed.  
\- Don't worry, you're off the hook Foster.  
\- I know, I told you that.  
Boden took Halstead by the arm and had to talk to him in more detail.  
\- The 63's crew found a burnt jacket belonging to the department in an abandoned building not far from Wabach & Southbridge.  
\- Where's the jacket?" Hailey asked.  
\- Probably at the Fire Investigation Office.  
\- Okay, thank you, Chief, for your cooperation.  
Foster and Boden heard two voices they knew well coming from the hallways, the two silhouettes approached them without them being able to recognize them. Casey was the first to approach the young woman's apartment when he recognized the battalion leader.  
It was Casey and Kelly, both of whom had come to check on the young woman, they had not heard from her all day and were beginning to get seriously worried.  
A whole bunch of policemen were in the apartment and Casey sensed that something was going on when he noticed Boden's presence.  
\- What's going on?" asked Boden.  
(Jay had recognized the captain of truck 81, who seemed to be getting sick, his complexion pale and his hands were shaking.)  
Jay was going to have to not go 4 ways, he was going to have to tell them the truth, he was going to have to tell them the truth.  
Jay decided to pick up his phone and call the Chicago Department of Investigation. The person on the other end of the phone picked up the phone and he had a conversation with the person who was handling the warehouse fire, Jay hung up a few moments later, he had just picked up a few pieces and the pieces were coming together surely but with difficulty.  
\- Looks like a member of 51st Halstead was attacked.  
Jay didn't want to spare them, the two senior officers were able to take it, or so he thought.  
Except that one of them wasn't, Casey was still not in his right mind. The captain wanted to get a little closer to where the bloodstain was, but Hailey had gently pushed him away.  
It was Halstead's orders because he could see that it was not too much for him.  
\- I'm sorry, but this area is off limits at the moment.  
Casey knew that it was not better to start getting angry at a cop and let it go.  
\- I hope you find her because I care about her," Casey told the two cops.  
He had to go down because he felt that it wasn't going too well, his stomach was playing a few tricks on him. The captain decided to get out of there and Kelly wanted to join him but he decided he wanted to be alone.  
Boden had noticed this and asked Kelly to join him, but without scaring him. He heard his best friend who had just returned some bile behind a garbage can around the corner. His concern was growing, they needed to find Sylvie before something happened to her.  
Sylvie and victim were not two words that went in the same sentence, it was unrealistic. Kelly had gotten closer to her best friend in case his best friend started to fail.  
\- How are you feeling?" he asked.  
\- Not too good, what are you doing here?  
\- Boden asked me to come with you, he didn't want you to be alone.  
\- I'm fine, it's nothing.  
\- Casey, not me, I've known you for a long time and I know how much Sylvie means to you.  
\- Why Sylvie, she's a really sweet person, I love her very much.  
Kelly decided to take him in her arms, he knew Matt was going to crack, it was only a matter of time.  
A few minutes later, the two police officers who had come first got close to Matt and Rescue Lieutenant 3.  
\- I'm sorry to bother you Captain but I'm going to have to ask you a few questions.  
\- You can see that he's not on his game," Kelly replied.  
\- In fact, I have to do everything I can to try to find Sylvie.  
\- I'm listening Lieutenant Halstead.  
\- Do you know what could have happened to Sylvie Brett?  
\- I don't think I'm going to be able to help you much, with the team since this morning, we haven't heard from her, we're worried and several of us have called her but we've always gotten her answering machine.  
\- I understand, did Sylvie have any enemies? People who wanted to harm her?  
\- Not that I know lieutenant, Sylvie is a nice person, there was only once when she was kidnapped with Mills but apart from that, I don't know her enemies, well, she can very well hide certain things from us but it is not her type.  
\- Was it the Lullo case? I think it was? The son that one of your rescuers couldn't save with the empty ambulance in the middle of an intervention, I see, if nothing else?  
\- Not as I'm telling you, unless she's hiding things from us, but that's not like her.  
\- Ok, we will already see what happens with this story, you just have to realize that the more we advance in time and the more time gets thinner for Sylvie. To tell you the truth, the chances of finding her alive are tiny.  
\- But we still have a chance? asked Casey & Kelly.  
\- Yes, that's for sure.  
Halstead looked at the captain of the barracks of 51, the latter could collapse at any moment. Boden, who had just come down, decided to take him in his arms and accompany him to the car of his rescue lieutenant 3.  
Casey wanted to stay but it wasn't really the right time and he and Kelly had strongly opposed it.  
\- I'll walk you back to the loft, there's not much we can do for her now.  
Boden and Kelly had finally walked Casey back to the loft, Foster had stayed anyway, her apartment was ransacked but nothing had been stolen and she couldn't leave it like that.  
Halstead was going through the rooms looking for a significant clue, but it looked like Sylvie was in trouble, they had to go looking for her before they were too late.  
The Lullo case, he remembered, had been tried fairly quickly, the main defendant had been in jail for a while.  
Before leaving, Kelly had gone to join his friend, he too wanted to be alone, something inside him was slowly coming back up.  
Some memories were coming back from time to time to show that all was not over with this story and something was going to prove him right.  
That certainty that everything could be reduced to dust in a snap of the fingers was what made Kelly shiver.  
\- Jay? asked Kelly discreetly, who had just walked up the stairs again, it wasn't the first time, let alone the last time of the day.  
He turned around when he heard the voice calling her by her first name. The one he had considered a friend for a little while.  
Halstead had taken his friend under his arm and directed him to a place where they would not be embarrassed to talk.  
\- What can I do for you Kelly?  
\- Do you think we can find Sylvie alive after all?  
He looked at him, he hadn't lied to Casey and it certainly wouldn't be the case for Kelly.  
\- What I told Casey is valid for you and for everyone else.  
\- I know, but do you think there's still a chance ?  
\- Certainly, it's a small chance, but the more time passes, she has a risk to die  
\- Okay, thanks Jay, that's all I needed to hear, what I'm doing, I'm doing it for Casey, he needs to keep a tiny hope.  
\- I know and I'm well aware of that. What wouldn't we do for the one we love.  
Jay took a look at his partner and his best friend, Hailey, who was talking to someone else.  
\- It's for sure.  
Boden was content not to wait for Kelly, he took Casey home, he took care of him as if he were his own son because he considered him to be his own son just as he did Kelly.  
He put him on his bed, trying to send him his shoes and coat, Casey was not too well when they got back to the apartment. Boden was the best battalion commander in the entire department, and although he didn't show his feelings often, he did let a tear run down his cheek.  
\- I don't want to sleep chief, I need to know she's okay.  
\- I know, Casey, and I promise we'll do everything we can to find her.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos !! You make my day, sorry for the mistake !! I hope you won't be angry with me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a member of the 51 disappears without a trace, will they really have more than 48 hours to find him? Before it's really too late?
> 
> (Season 8 Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I hope you won't be angry with me and that you will always love my work so much.  
> I hope you'll understand, I have to type it on the computer and it takes a little time but I promise, I do it as fast as I can and it's not that easy with my job because I work in 12 hours and it's not that simple  
> in any case thank you for your kudos and comments, it really makes me very happy  
> Sorry for the spelling mistakes, this is not my native language.

The night was already well underway when Brett woke up, she didn't care to pay attention to these things anymore, her brain was making her realize that her life was about to fall apart if she didn't get out of there.   
Her jailers seemed to be satisfied with what they were doing to the young woman.  
Her stomach was crying out, she hadn't eaten much since she had been here, the food they had given her didn't seem to completely satisfy her stomach as she had vomited at least twice.   
The fear of not seeing her loved ones again was growing, seeing Casey again was more than she felt was necessary, the young woman had not even been able to express her feelings for him and considering what was happening, it might not happen for a while.   
The ambulance driver decided to get up but her legs were barely carrying her, the lack of food was certainly the most underlying cause.   
Her footsteps had brought her to the front of the door, her fists were pounding heavily on the iron door.   
\- Let me out, let me out, let me out.   
The young woman was shouting but it was useless, no one would open the door for her this time. She decided to take a few steps in her makeshift cell and went back to the mattress that she considered to be her refuge. It seemed cleaner than the room itself.   
Brett had just settled back into bed when she heard the lock open. The older of the two had just opened the door.   
\- What's going on, girl?   
She had straightened up to show him that she wasn't afraid of him.   
\- I might know when you're done talking to each other and come and give me food, I'm literally starving to death.   
\- Here you go.  
The younger of the two had brought him a small bottle of water and a sandwich where he had turkey that seemed to be of poor quality and mayonnaise that seemed to have spoiled.   
It wasn't her favourite but she had to eat some if she wanted to get some strength.   
The younger one seemed to be the nicer of the two, he gave her his best smile.   
\- I'm sorry to put you through all this, it's just that we need money and it's my brother who organized everything, I just found our patron.   
The young woman heard some footsteps coming from the corridor next to her cell.   
In view of the revelations that the younger of the two brothers had just made to her, she hadn't even expected to see him again in front of her.   
7 years later and no hair on the stone.   
\- You? she asked.   
\- It's me, do you recognize me?   
\- Do I recognize you? It's because of you that I almost lost my life the first time.   
\- I know, but that's ancient history. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, it's just a matter of revenge for all the harm you caused me.   
\- If I may? It was you who almost got me killed in the end.   
Do you really think so? You're going to love what happens next. 

The elder had closed the door on the crying face of the young woman, it seemed like an echo in her.   
Brett had thrown himself into his makeshift bed and almost collapsed on the other side, but she had barely restrained herself.   
The water bottle had spilled on her, and she emptied its entire contents onto the floor when she threw it further away.   
The sandwich, which seemed to be out of date, had not satisfied her and was quite dry.   
The young woman had gotten up from her bed and decided to put her ponytail aside, she was in spasms for a few moments and started vomiting the contents of her stomach, which was making her regret what she had eaten. 

**

Boden was drawing the curtains of his second mate's room, the latter seemed to have cowered over himself, his eyes closed and tears still flowing. The door of the apartment had opened on the fly, it was only Stella who had just returned, she seemed as worried as her friends.   
After her shift, she had gone to work at Molly's with the usual people, she honestly thought Brett would give her some news, but that hadn't been the case.   
She had come back when her boyfriend came to see her, the cops had just left the two young women's apartment, Kelly had arrived just behind at the same time as the young woman.   
\- How's he doing?" she asked Boden.   
\- Not too well, Boden is with him, he hasn't let him go.   
The battalion commander had just come out of his second and friend's room.   
\- Any news? he asked Kelly.   
\- No none, they have a few leads but nothing one way or the other.   
\- I'm going to go see him, do you want to come in, Chief?   
\- You don't mind ? I'm going to join Donna, I'll see you tomorrow? You'll let me know about Casey and if you hear anything?   
\- Don't worry, Stella will make some coffee if you like ! A ton of coffee.   
\- Ok, thanks chief, see you tomorrow !!   
\- See you tomorrow, my cell phone is open in case anything goes wrong ?   
\- No worries, thanks again for this, boss.   
He smiled at his lieutenant 3, Boden knew how strong the bonds between them could be during such moments.   
Boden and Kelly had both hugged each other, he then left to join the young woman to give her a hug.   
Kelly had closed the door behind her friend, he looked serious.   
\- What's going on? asked his companion. Do not tell me anything, I would not believe.   
\- Remember when I told you something was wrong and we still hadn't heard from Sylvie?   
\- Yes, you didn't want to say any more but now I have to, I'm scared to death at the idea that something happened to her?   
\- We went to the apartment with Casey to find out if she was there but we realized that there were cops there because Foster called them.   
Stella had taken the fireman's arm to take him a little further away, she didn't want to wake Casey up, he was in bad enough shape as it was.   
The coffee maker had turned off by itself, Stella had noticed it and she listened as she was serving a cup of coffee to her companion.   
The beverage was not exciting at this time of night, but Kelly couldn't go to sleep after all that.   
\- Something happened to her, didn't it?   
The young woman's legs were shaking seriously.   
\- We don't know much, but it looks like something happened to her.   
Kelly's phone was ringing, he knew who it was, the name of the police officer was appearing on the screen. Both of them heard a noise coming from Casey's room, Casey was getting out of bed.   
\- Did they find anything?" Casey asked as he came out of his room.   
Kelly had ventured a little further into the room and tended to say that Casey had sat on the couch, he was in a sleepy/foggy state and his brain wasn't picking up much after all this.   
\- Okay, I totally understand, yes no worries.   
The lieutenant hung up his phone, the news didn't sound very good. Casey had crashed on the couch and Stella was pacing around the room.   
\- So what did the police officer tell you? Do they have any leads?   
\- Remember the jacket they found in the burning building on Wabash?   
\- Yeah, I remember it well, it's hers, right?   
\- Looks like it. They managed to find her phone but it's in pieces unfortunately and there's no way to trace it.   
\- Shit," Stella swore.   
Kelly turned her head, it was the first time he had heard her utter insults.   
Kelly had come closer to his friend to take him in her arms, he could see that Casey was not in his normal state, his hands were shaking.   
\- I promise we're going to do everything we can to find her.   
Rescue Lieutenant 3 knew how easy it was to get attached to someone and have them leave right away. You had to convince yourself that there was still hope and that all was not lost.   
Casey seemed to be convinced that there was still hope and that all was not lost. Casey seemed to be convinced that the opposite was true, that the loved ones he cared about the most had gone away from him without any good reason and had died.   
He didn't really believe it anymore, the young man decided to leave them both, the young woman's tears seemed to make him understand that they needed to be alone together.   
Why, did the universe have to go after him by taking away the only person he loved with all his being, why hadn't he been brave and told her how he felt.   
Maybe it was a sign that he was being tested to see what he was capable of enduring. 

**  
Jay Halstead was literally going around in circles, his two other teammates had gone home, the night was already well underway and he was definitely going to stay here because he wanted to make progress on the Sylvie Brett investigation.   
For him, he could not imagine not finding her, Hailey was also about to go home, the latter was looking tired and hadn't slept much for almost 48 hours.   
She had gotten closer to him, Jay still seemed to be looking at the evidence he had obtained from the Criminal Investigation Bureau that was highlighted on his desk. The young woman put a hand behind his neck, it was her way of showing him her affection for her teammate.   
Her heart was racing in her head that they were no longer just colleagues, but much more than that.   
\- Jay, you're tired, you should go home.   
\- I know, but I can't, I have to get on with the investigation.  
\- I know you're feeling it and it's hard enough but you need to get some sleep, Jay you're sleep-deprived and you're not going to get anywhere without it.   
\- All right, give me another hour and I'll go home.  
\- Don't worry, though, I'll call you within an hour to see if you're home.   
He gave her his best smile, the young woman knew it was going to be a lost cause, he wouldn't be going home again tonight. He would take a shower and change without arousing suspicion.  
\- Good night partner," Jay said.  
\- Good night to you  
She approached him and kissed him on the cheek.  
\- Take care of yourself, I care about you more than you can imagine.   
She was now out of the office, Hailey turned her head, he hadn't moved from there and probably wouldn't do so.   
The next day on the stroke of 7:30 she had arrived, the day before she had made herself soup and hadn't even eaten it and fell asleep on the couch in her living room.   
When she had looked at her phone, which said 3:30 a.m., she hadn't even bothered to call him, he must certainly have thrown himself into the file.   
He had changed his clothes anyway and smelled her aftershave, which she liked very much.   
\- Could it be that for the first time in my life he was listening to me?   
She put the cup of coffee right next to him, it was without milk and sugar as he always liked it.   
\- Sleeping Beauty   
\- Good morning, handsome prince charming, slept well? asked the young lady.   
\- As you can see, I went home to sleep last night.   
She could see that he hadn't lied.   
\- You listened to me, it's going to snow in the middle of March.   
\- I know and you were right, sleep is important but before I went to bed I thought of one thing, I think it's important that we go for a walk to the prison near the exit of the city.   
\- You're thinking about something in particular.   
\- My instincts tell me that Lullo is not so foreign to all this again.   
\- I don't really know what you're talking about, I'm not wide awake and still had my coffee.  
\- You're welcome.

He motioned for the young woman to sit down and the two of them looked at the file Jay had in his hands. 

**

The youngest was looking at the young woman through the small skylight, she must certainly be sleeping but he didn't mind, she must certainly be dozing off. She was aware that they could move in the next hour and set fire to the building to leave no trace.   
They could play the same scenario over and over again that she might never see anyone in 51, especially a handsome blond guy with blue eyes. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe you have an idea now? Who could have kidnapped Sylvie?  
> Enjoy, let me a kudos and a comment !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a member of the 51 disappears without a trace, will they really have more than 48 hours to find him? Before it's really too late?
> 
> (Season 8 Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks you for the kudos and comments, you make my day !!

Kelly had woken up with a start, the screams were coming from her best friend's room, her companion had also been woken up by the screams coming from the hallway. Rescue Lieutenant 3 had just enough time to put on a pair of underpants at the foot of his bed and went to see what woke Casey up like that.  
It was obvious that Casey had just had one of those nightmares, but he wanted to find out for sure.  
Casey wasn't the kind of person who would suffer from this kind of nightmare, but it was better to make sure that nothing had happened to him.  
"You never know what can happen," Stella said.  
Her foot had just met the coffee table in the living room and without any light so as not to wake him up, it wasn't surprising.  
Kelly discreetly opened the door of her best friend's room, the latter was sitting on his bed, his face sweaty, he had just come to his senses.  
\- What's going on? Did you have a nightmare?  
Casey took a while to answer, he seemed to come to his senses.  
\- Yeah, don't worry, I'm sorry I woke you and Stella up.  
\- It's nothing, it's just that you scared us.  
\- I'm going back to sleep again, you should do the same.  
\- Yes, I'm going back to bed, good night.  
\- Good night.  
Kelly seemed pretty worried about her best friend. He seemed pretty sad and Kelly hadn't noticed, so he walked out of the room to go to his room. Casey's screams had frozen his spine again, his toe had met the coffee table again. The first aid lieutenant 3 discreetly opened the door of his room, Stella seemed to have fallen back asleep, the blanket a little raised on her and her hair was free of any movement.  
\- Is he okay?" she asked.  
Stella was back on her back, she removed the long hair from her face and turned her head towards her companion.  
\- I guess so, but it affected him more than he wants to admit.  
\- It's understandable, have you noticed how he & Sylvie have gotten closer lately?  
\- Yes, I've observed them both, we should put them together.  
\- That would be nice, we need to find Sylvie before it totally destroys Casey.  
\- She's a strong Casey.  
\- I'm not sure, he may not wake up.  
\- I know, he's been through so much without saying anything that I don't know how he got over it and I don't know if he has.  
\- That's why I'm telling you that it's really urgent to find Sylvie before something happens to her.  
\- I know, it's urgent.  
Stella had put herself in her man's arms, her head resting against his chest, she knew that if she lost Kelly, she would go mad and vice versa for Kelly.  
The entire brigade had lost so many people over the last few years that losing a member again was unthinkable for everyone.  
****  
She was startled, the youngest had woken him up, he had thrown a few things on the dirty mattress that served as a bed.  
\- I would like you to undress and put those things there instead.  
\- Are we leaving again? affirmed Sylvie.  
He hadn't said anything, the things he had given seemed too big for her, it was a pair of jogging pants and a simple khaki green tee shirt.  
As a bonus, he had given her a fleece that seemed quite warm. Steve had freed a human skeleton from the bag he was carrying on his shoulders, the young woman had recognized it well, she had rarely seen one, but it was something horrible to see.  
The younger of the two brothers was in the process of putting the young woman's old clothes on this same corpse.  
-You're right again, we're going to get out of here.  
-You shouldn't do that, my friends are going to think I'm nice and dead this time.  
\- That's what we want to do to them, make them believe that you are dead.  
\- You can't do that, Steve, I have friends, I have family, there are people who love me very much in this world. You can't do this because you don't love anyone, it's not fair.  
\- I know and I'm well aware of that, it's my big brother who decided all this with the man who gives us the money, they're the ones who want it all. I don't really know what's going to happen back there and I admit I'm sorry.  
He turned the young woman over and decided to give her a plastic cable that would keep her connected without any worries.  
Sylvie decided to play one of his trump cards but knew very well that it could work as it couldn't but she tried it anyway.  
\- You know you can trust me, you can free me right now and I won't tell anyone, I swear.  
The cadet had stopped for a few seconds and turned towards the young woman.  
\- I know, but if I don't, my big brother might kill me.  
\- I know but you'd rather do life in prison for that and that's what's going to happen to you in prison, the brother won't be there to protect you all the time.  
\- I'm aware of that even though I'm an idiot, I'm not.  
-I know you're not stupid Steve, I'm just trying to make you understand that a human life is not negotiable and that it is precious.  
\- So why is that?  
\- You're going to free me and you'll have one less burden on your conscience.  
\- My conscience, it's fine. Don't worry about me.  
Sylvie didn't try to go that far, Steve didn't want to negotiate or so he really didn't understand what the young woman was saying to him and it was understandable, he seemed a little out of his depth.  
***  
At 8 o'clock, the shift was about to start, everyone was in the room that was used for the pre-shift briefing and also as a meeting room. Boden was next to his office, he hadn't slept much last night as had almost the whole team.  
Kelly was also in the chief's office, the two of them were talking, Casey was probably changing in the dressing room.  
Casey had come back to the common room to have a coffee, the third one since the beginning of the shift, he really needed one of those caffeine infusions in his arm, Sylvie would be by his side making the best coffee in the world and could have given him his best smile.  
The firefighter had gone out to the briefing room and he looked at the wall in front of him, there were all the people who had died in the line of duty, some of them were illustrious strangers to Casey before he entered the firehouse and others he had known well such as Darden, Shay or even the latest one who was a very good friend to him Otis.  
Kelly was looking at her friend and boss.  
\- What's going on? Did you sleep badly too?  
\- Casey had nightmares last night and I couldn't get back to sleep so much that he was screaming.  
Boden for a moment forgot they were roommates.  
\- He's definitely not doing well, it affected him more than he's willing to admit, and we can't let him down. If we lose Sylvie, we lose Casey for good.  
\- I'm well aware of that, Kelly, we'll keep an eye on him, but it might not make him happy.  
\- He knows we will and he knows we're there for him, I've never let him down and I won't let him down now.  
The two of them shook hands, they would be Casey's shadow for a while, Kelly heard a noise coming from the hallway like glass clattering together. He had heard Casey screaming all of his anger. Boden had heard it too, no one had ever seen Casey like that, he seemed to be angry at the whole world. That was another definition of anger that Casey had.  
Before she went to the briefing room, Stella had gone to the bathroom, she noticed that the captain was crouching down and picking up the glass.  
\- Casey, is everything all right?  
\- I'm fine, I'm fine.  
Stella had gotten close to her friend, she had crouched down to help him pick up the pieces of glass that were lying on the floor. Her hand must have met a piece of glass, it was bleeding and it was shaking.  
\- Casey, you need to get your hand fixed !  
\- It's nothing, it's just a little scratch nothing more.  
\- I'm getting to know you well and it's not a little scratch.  
\- What makes you understand that ?  
\- I was at the other end of the corridor when I heard you, I know how you can feel but you have to pull yourself together, you can't go down like that. I know you're angry and it feels like a nightmare.  
\- Why is the sky falling on my head, what have I done about it? When you feel like you're living a normal life everything must fall on you and it's not fair.  
\- I know that.  
She straightened up and Matt did the same, she helped him straighten up, the young woman had decided to take her out of the way, Casey just needed to get her hand fixed and get some rest.  
The young woman had decided that her quarters were a pretty isolated place, he would take as much time as he needed, but he would do it. She had made him sit on her bed, the compress she had just put on him was not full of blood, that was a good sign. It must have been just a small cut.  
A little bit of saline to clean the wound, there was no glass inside. She put a clean compress on the wound, he was going to have to keep the bandage she was putting on him.  
The captain thanked her with half a smile. He decided to get up, but was overcome by vertigo.  
\- What's wrong?" asked the young woman.  
\- If it's okay, it's just that you must have heard her, the nightmares assailed me that night.  
\- I realized that night.  
\- We have to go to the briefing room, the meeting is starting.  
\- You rest, I'll tell the chief.  
Casey hadn't muttered, he was lying on his bed, it was really rare that he didn't go to the meeting. As soon as Matt almost touched the pillow with his head, he was almost asleep. Stella had covered him with the blanket, her shoes off, she stroked his head, he was really not well and he shouldn't fall asleep, it was like that.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments !! Hope you enjoy, next chapiter next monday !!

Stella had discreetly left her quarters, Casey was certainly sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up when the meeting was about to start, he really needed to rest and that was it. She sneaked out into the hallways to go to the meeting room, not everyone was inside yet, only Kelly & Boden. She went in and approached them, they hadn't seen her arrive.   
\- Where's Casey?" asked Boden.   
She had gotten close to her superior and to the lieutenant of Rescue 3 to put them in the mood for what was going on. They thanked her for the news. Boden decided to advise his team accordingly, he didn't want it to get back to HQ and hurt his captain. In any case, everyone understood this when they hadn't noticed the presence of the young captain in the meeting room. They knew he was affected by recent events, but they weren't going to let him down, there was no way Casey was going to be sidelined.   
All Matt needed was the support of his friends and nothing more.   
\- Stella, I'm putting you in command of the truck for the current guard, you'll be acting lieutenant.   
\- Thank you chief.   
The young woman looked at her companion, the latter seemed very worried about his friend and he seemed quite pleased for the young woman.   
Stella decided to go to the common room after the weekly briefing, some seemed quite pleased with the news for the young lady and others seemed quite jealous but those who were jealous were the ones who didn't fit in with the rest of the team. The latter were whistling with jealousy, Boden had just arrived in the common room and whistled once and for all to silence the bitter remarks of some team members towards Stella.   
\- This is neither the time nor the place to make such remarks towards Stella, we owe it to ourselves to be united right now and this for Sylvie. No one needs to bicker just for an acting position, I find it very childish. Do you think the brigade needs this right now? No, but frankly...  
\- I'm sorry chief," one of the firemen threw one of the firemen across the room.   
Boden knew that he could create some jealousy within the fire station but he had tried to put their minds at ease and it must have worked.   
\- Sorry Chief," Herrmann said.  
He knew who was the person who made the remark and had ignored it, he knew that Stella could command her own team just like Herrmann, Kelly & Casey would.   
\- I know I can trust you Stella, one of these days you will be able to command your own team, I'm sure.   
\- Thank you Chief for your confidence in me.   
He winked at her and returned to his office.   
**  
The alarm had just sounded, the three trucks were getting ready, the ambulance had also been called for backup on the fire. Casey who had heard it was stopped by his battalion commander, who had ordered him to go back to Kelly's house and take a rest and that they had the situation under control.   
Casey had decided not to listen to him but Boden had just taken his leader's air, which was sure to work against him. His men must certainly be in action by now, his emcee had just given the order to join them, he was persuaded but before expected. He decided to leave Casey here at the barracks hoping that he would listen to his wise advice. The police were on the spot, more precisely Jay and his teammate, they had learned from an anonymous source that they might be interested.   
Stella's team went in first, it was a medium sized building. They had just entered the latter and had deployed, Kelly's team was in the back watching the back of the first team.   
As Kelly walked through the building, he felt a funny feeling in his throat. He had experienced this first time with Shay's death during an intervention. Rescue Lieutenant 3 seemed to be revisiting the same scene as he had almost 7 years ago.  
He seemed to be panic-stricken.  
\- Lieutenant, is everything all right? Cruz asked.  
-It's okay Cruz, you guys are going to deploy, it looks like Lieutenant Kidd needs some help a little further away, I'll stay here to make sure everything's okay.   
In truth, it was not to face the sequel if there was a sequel, he didn't want to see Sylvie's corpse spread out on the floor and not be able to resuscitate her, it was essential for Kelly. He had not dared either to show this moment of weakness which he had had by reliving the scene. A firefighter should never show his weakness, especially when he was a high-ranking officer. This was what his father had taught him, rescue team 3 had redeployed under Kelly's orders, Stella's team was able to manage the fire that was slowly spreading.   
\- Chief, we're on the second floor, on the second floor there's nothing.   
Boden was outside, he was putting on his outfit and getting ready to go inside to help his guys.   
\- Roger that, Kidd," said the battalion commander.   
Halstead and his teammate were also outside the building, just waiting for Boden's orders to come in and check things out.   
A good half hour after they had gone inside to put out the fire, the fire was almost out. Stella & her team were checking a second time that all the rooms were free of access and that there were no other fire starts.   
Kelly had had a vision of horror, which he had hoped would not happen, had just come true before his eyes. With this lack of sleep, he had just realized that the man they had found in that place was a corpse and that he seemed to be well advanced in decomposition.   
With the fire finally under control, he had been able to take off his oxygen mask and take a good look at the corpse.   
This same skeleton seemed to have been spared by the fire. Something caught his attention, he was wearing the clothes of the Chicago Fire Department. The t-shirt with long sleeves seemed to be stained with blood and was actually quite fresh.   
Boden had just gone upstairs to join the two cops and his crew, Halstead seemed sad to see a dead body in front of him, it wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last time. As for Hailey, she seemed taken aback, the clothes he was wearing seemed to make her understand that they were definitely going to get to the goal.   
\- Who found the skeleton? Jay asked.   
\- It's me, Kelly said in a panic.   
\- Okay, was he in that position?   
\- Yes, we didn't touch anything, he stayed just as he was.   
\- All right, he said.   
The forensic police after the agreement of the cops and Boden had just arrived, they were wearing white suits from head to toe and overshoes on the toes, it was to avoid contaminating the crime scene.   
A young woman was taking pictures of the crime scene, Boden looked all around him, his team was certainly getting white hair. A skeleton and some stuff, it was certainly obvious to them, but nothing could predict what would happen in the next few weeks.   
\- Under no circumstances should we jump to conclusions about the skeleton we found," Halstead said.   
Luckily for the team that Casey wasn't there, in retrospect, he was hoping that Casey had gone home to his best friend, and if he hadn't, he'd go out there and kick him in the butt himself.   
\- Chief, can I talk to you for 5 minutes?   
\- No worries, what can I do for you, Halstead?   
Boden walked up to the police lieutenant, he was whispering things in his ear. Boden's eyes looked livid when he had finished talking in his ear.   
\- Can I tell them about it?   
\- Certainly, but nothing is certain yet.   
The battalion commander turned to his team, he owed them that much.   
-According to the latest findings, the body Kelly found is actually a woman's body, they found blood, and according to the analysis, it could be a young woman's body, but they don't know more than that at this time.   
\- Is it Sylvie?" asked the team members.   
\- They don't know more than that right now and they'll keep us posted.   
Boden felt the tears running down his cheeks, it was hard not to be able to do anything right now, they had lost a lot of people for a while and that had to change.   
\- I would ask you not to talk to Matt about it until we're nothing, do you understand?   
The brigade at 51 was in a state of shock, they had to be united to face what was coming and had to be even more united in front of Matt, they knew that he and Sylvie seemed closer than usual with the death of the young woman's biological mother and her half-sister who was leaving her. It was no secret to anyone at least within 51.  
At the end of the fire, they all went to the barracks, Boden noticed Matt's grey pickup truck still parked in the parking lot, he signaled them not to let the conversation about Sylvie slip out. They went inside, Matt violently closed his locker door, he had never been as angry in his life as he is now, he really needed to work but Boden refused to let him take his job. None of the members who had responded to the fire dared to come and see him, Casey was the captain of the 51 and must have been aware of what was going on with these fires but no one had come to see him for fear of reprimands from Boden certainly.   
Was it a crime or were they hiding the truth from him then?

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a member of the 51 disappears without a trace, will they really have more than 48 hours to find him? Before it's really too late?
> 
> (Season 8 Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed, I hope you don't mind.  
> Thank you for the kudos and yours comments, it's make me joy and tears !!

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, they had certainly been hiding things from him and since he had landed on the wall in front of the briefing room, Boden & Kelly were going to have to get him into the briefing room.   
Boden had gotten close to him and brought him in. 

\- Casey, I'm sorry but do you have a few minutes before I go in, I want to talk to you.  
He wasn't sitting down but his legs were wobbling like he knew what he was going to hear. Kelly had just taken a chair and put it right next to him, he had to be sitting down.   
\- I don't want to sit down, I want to understand what's going on? You found him, didn't you?  
Casey could be stubborn at times but his stubbornness was not hard to understand, he had been in love with the young woman for some time. Kelly had understood him all along.   
\- This morning during the first intervention of the day, it was a very common fire.  
\- Did you find her corpse ?   
\- All we have is a skeleton with some things that might belong to Brett.   
His hands were shaking, he tried to hide them in one of his pants pockets. Boden looked at Stella who was still not far away from them and asked her to come and see them.   
\- Is that Sylvie? asked the young woman.   
Kelly had come closer to her, he had given her his hand which she had accepted without any worries.   
\- Blood was found on the shirt the skeleton was wearing.  
\- Is it his? asked the firefighter who had finally sat down.   
\- Yes, it is, but we don't know more than that.   
Casey felt the barriers he'd erected crumble before his friends, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he couldn't stop.   
\- Casey, it's not certain it's her, they're going to do an autopsy to find out who it really is and we'll know more in 48 hours.  
\- What if it's her? What am I going to be able to do?   
Boden hadn't even imagined what he would be able to tell her if it was Sylvie, but he had enough doubts, his experience as a firefighter had made him aware of certain things.   
No one expected to hear this kind of thing.   
\- Look, I'm sure it's not her and we're going to find her. For Sylvie, this isn't the first time this kind of thing has happened to her.  
Casey's hands were shaking even more.   
\- You should go home to Kelly's, you're not able to work today.  
Boden gave him the box of tissues so he could take some with him.   
\- I need to get some fresh air before I go home to Kelly's, I'm not feeling very well.  
\- Stella would you please accompany her to Kelly's house, I don't think Casey will be in any condition to go directly to Kelly's house.  
\- I'll be fine, I'm a big boy," he said.  
\- I know you're a big boy but you're in no condition, you have to understand that it's for your own good.   
\- I know, but I promise you it's going to be okay.  
\- Seriously, I'm not sure, you're my responsibility when you work here and it's an order and not even a request.   
\- Okay chief, I'm doing it for you.   
\- Thanks Casey.  
The captain was feeling that he was leaving not literally, he felt his body going in reverse.   
His heart was pounding, he felt a few drops of sweat dripping down his spine.   
\- Casey, are you sure you're all right? asked Boden.   
Casey didn't know if he should answer, the lights were going out slowly and the sound was almost gone.   
\- Casey? Casey?  
He felt really light, Kelly, Boden and Stella's faces were in front of him but his vision seemed to be blurred and his hand was trying to grab them.   
The captain didn't even feel his head touch the ground, the three officers had rushed towards Casey.   
Kelly & Boden had rushed towards Casey, they had checked that he hadn't just collapsed and nothing more.   
\- We will install him on his bed in his quarters.  
The two men had lifted him up and taken him there.   
\- Stella you take the necessary and join us if you like !  
\- No worries.   
She was wandering to the ambulance, the team had noticed that something was happening, they were in the common room. Stella had done the sprint of her life, the first aid pouch in one hand and the biggest in the other. You had to be prepared for every eventuality.   
\- How is he doing?  
\- He's not awake, do you have everything you need?   
\- Yes, I'm on my way.  
After about ten minutes, Matt was regaining consciousness.   
\- Hey Matt, how are you doing? Asked Kelly's girlfriend.   
\- It's not too bad, I think!   
The fireman decided to get up but 6 hands had forced him to lie on the bed.   
\- You scared us a lot, you know.  
\- I know, I didn't even feel like leaving to tell the truth.   
\- Do you feel dizzy, sick or sick to your head?   
\- No, nothing like that right now.   
\- Just lie down for a while, it won't hurt you," Boden said.   
Stella was taking the blood pressure monitor out to take his blood pressure.   
\- I'm going to have to take your blood pressure Matt, it's going to be a little tight.  
\- Okay, can you let me just take off the jacket, I'm hot.   
\- No worries.   
\- Don't worry, I'm not gonna run away, I'm too tired to do it.   
\- Then we'll take you to the hospital for an X-ray.  
\- No hospital if you like, I've already been through enough.  
\- Listen after the fall, it would be wise to do it.  
\- No, I'm sorry but you can't force me to go.  
\- Chief, Kelly, can you give me a few moments with Matt if you please !!!  
\- No worries, do you want something to eat? Kelly asked her best friend.   
\- No, thank you but I'm not hungry.   
Casey got up from his bed but none of the 6 hands bet had held him back. He stared at the trash can and walked over to it. The captain had just poured his stomach contents inside. 

\- And you're not planning to go to the hospital?  
He nodded his head to say no.   
\- Leave me with Casey if you like ! I'm going to take his vitals.  
Kelly decided to leave her best friend's quarters, Boden met him outside in the hallways.   
\- If he refuses, we'll take him there anyway, don't mess around with that.  
\- I know, but we can't stop him from going.   
\- No, it's true, but he must certainly have a small concussion.   
Stella was taking his vitals, he was lying on his bed with his eyes half closed.   
\- Your blood pressure is still pretty high Matt.  
\- I know, I just realized that I've been feeling a little dizzy since I've been on the bed.  
\- If I asked you, would you agree to go? I'll go with you and stay with you.   
\- Will you promise me?   
\- Yes, I promise, I swear and spit.   
\- Then I accept.  
\- All right, thanks Matt, you stay here, I'll go see Boden and tell him you agree.   
\- Okay, thank you so much Kidd for doing this for me.   
\- You're my friend Matt and I do it for my friends when they need help.   
\- I know you are.   
Matt had started crying again, but this time it was in silence, the young woman had left the room. Boden & Kelly had joined him in the common room.   
\- What happened ? Is he okay?  
\- Yes, he is, but he's really not doing well morally.  
The young woman had turned to the chief, it was only to him that she wanted to talk.   
\- Chief, I'm sorry to ask you this, but Casey agreed to go to the hospital only if I went with him.  
\- Do you want to?   
\- I'm his friend and he needs all the support he can get.   
\- I know, don't worry, you've got my approval.   
\- Thank you chief, but what about the interim lieutenant position?  
\- Don't worry about it.   
\- I'll give you the rest of the day off, you try to keep us in the loop?   
\- No worries, chief.   
\- You're welcome.  
Boden was aware that he had officers who were sometimes willing to do anything to protect their own.   
The young woman had returned to the captain's quarters and the captain was dozing off.   
\- Casey!  
He woke up knowing that this was not just another nightmare he was having.   
\- What's going on?  
\- I'm going to change and then we can go, if that's okay with you!  
\- Yes, I promise you.  
She had closed the door, Casey wasn't really in his normal state, he even had a bump that had appeared on his forehead. She was not very conspicuous but she could see herself anyway, there were two or three colors on it.   
About ten minutes later, the young woman was finally ready, she took a look around Kelly's quarters, Kelly was there. 

\- Kelly !  
He had turned around but had neglected that he too had cried, the young woman had given him a handkerchief.   
\- What's going on ? asked the young woman.   
Both of them had neglected that aspect, Kelly wasn't as insensitive as he wanted to appear. Stella had approached him to take him in her arms.   
\- That's all that's going on right now, I don't want to start losing someone every year. Already Otis last May and now we don't really know what to expect. This barracks is really cursed.  
\- Don't say that, it's just that it's hard for everyone at the moment, there are certain events that are harder to take than others and I'm sure we'll find it again.  
\- It's just that I've lost so many people already.  
\- I'm here and you are the best thing that ever happened to me in this world. Run along, he has to wait for you there or else he might change his mind.   
Stella closed the door not without giving a kiss to her companion.   
\- Will you keep me informed?  
\- Yes, as soon as they take him to the emergency room.   
\- Okay, thank you very much.  
Stella as planned had taken Casey to the Chicago Med ER, they stayed a little over two hours, the captain still had a mild concussion and had to take two days to rest.   
The firefighter had noticed that this was the amount of time before the autopsy results were available and before they knew if it was really the young woman they had found. 

***

The young woman looked at the sky through the skylight. It seemed to be dark now, she didn't want to go to bed and was pacing around in her cell.   
This allowed her to play sports, if not to keep her thoughts clear.   
This warehouse seemed even bigger than the last one.   
The previous one had almost perished in the flames, she was sure of it even though she had been blindfolded and had her hands tied when she had left, Sylvie had felt it.   
Their technique was to make her change places as often as necessary so that they wouldn't collect their traces.   
In this warehouse, in addition to having a skylight with a view of the sky, there was a window with a view of the outside.   
Sylvie did not notice it at first but she was relieved when she noticed a few cars driving down the street perpendicular to this building.   
Sylvie was familiar with Chicago, the industrial buildings were almost at the edge of the city.   
The ambulance driver decided to go back to sleep on the mattress on the floor but was stopped when she heard the noise in the hallway.  
Two people were talking, one wanted to move to another building because they thought they were in danger each time by causing a fire and the other wanted to stay there but was surprised to find that they were going to let her take a shower.   
But the young woman had not heard the rest of the conversation, her mind was too focused on what she had heard.  
Taking a shower might have been a way out for the young woman. 

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I hope you don't mind too much, I hope you will enjoy the chapter as it should be, thank you for your comments and your kudos, they help me a lot, I hope you will enjoy it,

Stella had hurriedly ordered pizzas to eat in the evening, while at Casey's, he was in his room, certainly sleeping, sleep was sorely lacking.   
The young woman had sent a message to her boyfriend but he hadn't replied, they must have been in intervention at the time he was due back at the barracks.   
She heard the same noise as last night, he must have had another one of those nightmares and the evening might be long enough to add to it.   
She entered the room, he was sweating, looking for someone he knew well.   
\- Stella?  
\- Is everything all right Matt ? Did you have a nightmare ?   
\- Yes, I'm sorry, did I wake you up ?   
\- No, I wasn't sleeping, I ordered some pizza, do you want to come and have a slice with me ?   
\- Sure, why not. Just give me a few minutes and I'll come over.   
Stella was thrilled, the food had baited her friend, he decided to get out of bed, his features pulled and his muscles aching.   
\- Have you heard from Kelly ?  
\- No, I think he must be on an intervention or something.  
She took a cardboard plate and put down a slice.   
\- How, is your head doing?  
\- Well, it's starting to hurt again, but it's a little better.   
Casey silently thanked her for not bringing up the subject of "Nightmares", he didn't want to dwell on it.   
The shift ended two hours later, she had left half of the pizza in the box. Kelly seemed exhausted but happy to be home, the day had seemed so long without the young woman at his side.   
Casey had only been there long enough to eat the pizza and was probably asleep by now. Rescue Lieutenant 3 had just returned to his apartment with his car keys on the cabinet next to the shoe cabinet.   
He did not seem to be serene as if he had been told bad news. He was trying to take off his shoes next to the entrance.   
\- Good evening, sweetheart," said the young woman.  
He had said nothing and had simply moved closer to her on the couch. Kelly did not have any more but one desire, it was to be posed in the arms of the young woman.   
\- How are you doing?  
She knew it had been a long day without him.  
\- Well, it was a real torture without you by my side.  
\- I know, it was the same for me, but you're here now and that's what counts.   
\- For sure, I saw that you ordered pizzas?   
\- Yes, I admit that the kitchen and I didn't really agree on what I was going to prepare.  
\- You really had a good idea, how's Matt?   
\- (Discreetly) He had a nightmare when he went to bed but other than that, he just has a little concussion and that's it.   
\- You stay put, I'll be right back.   
\- Shall we go to bed? I'm starting to get tired (Stella looked at his watch to let him know that it was quite late).  
\- Would you excuse me for a second?  
He kissed her on the cheek, Stella watched him leave towards the hallway where the two guest rooms were located, he was certainly going to take a look at Casey to reassure himself, that's what Stella thought.   
He opened the bedroom door most delicately, Casey was certainly sleeping soundly.   
He was lying on his back, head turned to the other side, one hand on his chest, Kelly noticed that his friend's hand was still shaking and closed the door so as not to disturb him further. He had returned to the living room, and she seemed ready to go to bed.  
\- Is he asleep? she asked.  
\- Yes, he is sleeping but his hand shakes at times.   
\- Maybe it's fatigue.   
\- Maybe, I hope we'll find Sylvie that it's going to end well.   
\- I also hope that it will end well.   
Kidd put his head on the shoulder of the lieutenant of Rescue Truck 3, she looked so tired.   
\- Do you want to go to bed?  
The young woman nodded her head to say yes, he had taken her in his arms, she thought it was nice.  
\- Aren't you going to eat?  
\- Not too hungry, I'd rather go to bed.  
The bedroom door was open and he closed it with his foot. 

***

It was past midnight, it had been too good to be true, Kelly had gone to the toilet for a little errand when he heard the screams coming from his best friend's room. The lieutenant, half-awake by all this noise, had gone to see him.   
Casey had been having nightmares after nightmares for some time but this time the screams seemed even scarier than the last time.   
He entered the room without asking for the rest of him. Casey had just woken up, he was sitting on the ledge, his eyes crying but he wiped away the tears when he noticed him.   
The lieutenant realized that his best friend was not in very good shape right now. Matt seemed to have run the Chicago Marathon so much he was sweating.   
\- Are you okay?  
Kelly had asked him that, but he knew he wasn't.   
\- Kelly, I'm terribly sorry, I am, I promise you, I couldn't save her, she's dead.   
He had gotten close to him.  
\- Matt, it's just a nightmare, wake up, Matt !  
Kelly shook him gently and he came out of his torpor.   
\- Matt, it was just a bad dream, nothing more.  
\- It felt so real, I thought she was really dead.   
\- I'm sure that's not the case, she's probably trying to figure out how to escape and come see you.   
\- I know, I'm sorry.  
\- It's not your fault, I know she loves you and she must certainly be thinking about you.  
\- I'm just an idiot.  
Matt had been resting in bed and Kelly felt he needed to stay with him a little longer, he wasn't the type to console people but knew it would help him get over a certain point. He put a hand on his shoulder, the latter was surprised by the gesture that came from the lieutenant.   
\- You're not Matt, you're not an idiot, that's for sure, it's just that events are not encouraging for you but we're going to do everything we can to find her and you're going to make her understand that you & and her is for life.  
\- I love her so much Kelly  
\- I know and your big brother is there for you and will always look after you.   
Kelly had said this quite naturally, he had now gone back to sleep. Kelly decided to get out of the room and rest too. He joined the young woman who was only half asleep.   
\- How is he doing?  
\- Not too well, I stayed with him while he went back to sleep.   
\- I knew it, you're really a good person Kelly Severide, never doubt it.   
\- You are wonderful too, no blame or negativity, what I like about you is that you fight for noble causes.   
\- Maybe it's worth it.   
\- Yes it is. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that you did not see Sylvie during this chapter but you had to for the rest, there is not much chapter left before the end, thank you anyway for your encouragements, it's too much pleasure.  
> Enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

It was a beautiful day, the sun was at its peak and it was getting seriously hot outside. Temperatures were heralding the arrival of summer in the city of Chicago.  
The two Chicago Police officers had just come out of the briefing room of the 51st Precinct barracks.   
\- We should wait until we get home to tell him, he must be sleeping at that time.  
Boden looked at his watch, it was barely 10 o'clock in the morning.   
\- Do you think that's the case?  
\- Certainly, he already slept badly last night, shouldn't we let him rest?   
\- All right, we'll leave him then, it's better that he rests, you're right Kelly.  
\- That's absolutely right, he needs it.

***  
Halstead looked at his watch, he was sure it was not late, they had arrived about ten minutes after leaving the firehouse.   
One of Jay's informants had given him the right number of the right address, which they had been trying to find for the past few days.   
Jay and Hailey were both there, it wasn't a stash house, it was a simple information check.   
Before calling the whereabouts of the suspects in the story, the evidence linking them to the victim had to be uncovered.   
But Sylvie Brett was certainly someone who had no history with anyone, she was the kind of person who didn't even look for them, you could always count on her if you had any worries, she was the first to come and comfort you.   
Boden had confirmed it himself and the members of the team of the 51, Jay didn't even ask for it, he showed them the recognition that the young woman must have had.  
He looked through the car windows, his pair of binoculars over his eyes, the evidence was right in front of them.   
Hailey had told him that a package full of money that he had given from hand to hand not far from the crowd was not evidence in itself.   
Halstead said that it was for him and that they had to be careful because they had to nail him down.   
Lullo had gotten into his car, glanced in the rearview mirror and didn't even notice the big gray car behind him.   
\- I think we should get him right away," said the cop, looking at his teammate.  
\- Are you sure? I'm not sure, I'm afraid I'm going to screw it up.   
\- No, we'll do it together and it'll be for a good cause.  
\- I know and I can't imagine what they must be going through, especially Casey.   
\- It's sad for them, especially him.   
\- For sure, swear to me that you'll do everything you can to find me, even if it means paying a high price if something happens to me.   
\- I would do it for you because you mean more than anything.  
He leaned to the side and kissed her on the cheek.  
\- You mean more than anything to me, too, Jay.  
Both of them got out of the car, guns in hand, vest in hand and they were moving slowly, the two cops didn't want to scare the people around.   
Anthony Lullo was on the phone, the two police officers didn't know who he was calling.   
\- Anthony Lullo threw Jay.  
Jay was turning to the two cops.   
\- It's me, what can I do to... ? He had noticed them, the latter tried to escape but they were faster than the latter.  
Halstead had just enough time to catch him in midair and pinned him down, he turned his hands behind his back and put his handcuffs in one of his hands and put them on him.   
\- I don't know what I've done again but this time I'm not guilty for sure, that's for sure.  
\- I'm not sure," said the young woman, "It's impressive what happened earlier, what was there at the very least, ten thousand dollars or more?  
\- I don't know what you're talking about.  
\- You should think about calling your lawyer, anything you say will be held against you.   
\- I didn't do anything.  
\- That's for sure, let's get you on board.   
He grabbed it and pinned it against the wall to check his pockets and see if he was hiding any other evidence from them. The car wasn't too far away, and Hailey understood, so she opened the door and helped her teammate put the suspect in, avoiding smashing his skull against the door.   
They both had to face the fact that catching him hadn't been that difficult, but the rest was likely to be. 

***  
The day in the 51st brigade had gone without too many difficulties. The end of the shift was coming and Kelly was on her way home to tell him the news.  
Rescue Lieutenant 3 wondered if he was the right person to deliver this kind of news.  
He wasn't sure, he said he wasn't qualified to do so. Boden did not seem to be willing to do it, but the truth was that the battalion commander was not as capable as Boden was of telling him.   
Kelly had always had a stronger connection to Casey than some of the team members outside of Sylvie, but Sylvie was not there. She should have been at his side but it was the other way around this time.   
\- Are you ready, sweetheart? Stella answered.  
\- I'm on my way.  
The lieutenant violently closed his locker, it was time to go home, his backpack on his shoulder, the fireman would have two days to rest. The young woman watched him approach her, he needed support more than anything else at that moment.  
She had just given him her hand and didn't care about all the protocols the department had put in place. They had both returned home, the road had been very quiet and no words had been exchanged between them, only looks.   
Kelly had just heard that the shower had stopped running, Casey had certainly had to take a shower, he had just gotten dressed, a towel on his shoulder, his hair wet.  
\- Hi Matt, how are you doing ? Asked Stella.  
\- Not too bad, how was your day? Asked the latter.   
\- Same as always.  
Stella was putting the groceries in the fridge and in the furniture above, the lieutenant was looking at the mail he had retrieved from the mailbox. Casey was looking at both of them, it was obvious that they were hiding something from him and that he would soon find out.   
\- What's going on? Casey asked.  
He could see that his best friend was turning his back on him and hadn't said anything. Stella, after tidying up the groceries, sat down on the couch and Kelly gave him the mail addressed to her.  
\- What's going on ? Do you two look weird ?  
\- Casey, would you sit down if you like ? Asked Severide.  
\- Kelly, what's going on?  
\- Please sit down!   
\- You're freaking me out, you're both freaking me out?!  
\- Halstead got the autopsy results back on the corpse.  
\- What do you got?   
\- The skeleton they found is not Sylvie's.  
\- It's not? Casey replied.  
\- Yes, they are 80% certain, the corpse is too deteriorated to match Sylvie's according to the cops, it takes a few months to get to that state and Sylvie was only abducted a few days ago so, for sure, it's not her.  
\- That's for sure? Casey asked?   
The latter had tears at the edge of his eyes.  
\- Yes, we still have a chance to find her.  
Matt was pacing around in the living room, he didn't want to sit on the couch.  
\- Matt, you need to rest, don't you look okay yet?  
\- If it's okay, I still feel a little muddy but I'm better, you both scared me. I had expected it to be her but I wasn't sure.   
\- Well, there are still some, they managed to catch Lullo but they didn't start questioning him because he doesn't want to talk.  
\- Okay Kelly! It is certain?   
\- Yes, don't worry, it's for sure.  
Kelly had just taken her best friend in her arms, the situation seemed to calm down but it was not yet won.   
\- Do you want something to eat ? Answered Stella  
\- I'm not too hungry  
\- That we suspected a little bit but you have to eat Casey, you have to get your strength back, it's essential.  
\- I know, but I'm really not hungry.  
Stella was going to have to play on the heartstrings like she did last time.  
\- Sylvie would make the same remark, she would tell you to eat.  
\- I know, ok, whatever you want.  
\- What would you like?  
\- I don't know, whatever you want.  
\- Okay, we bought steaks and fries, how about that?   
\- Yeah, sounds good to me.  
The young woman had sat down at the stove, Kelly was looking out the window, the pressure had gone down but for how much longer.

To be continued...


End file.
